


Fallen Angel

by minervamoon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Crush, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervamoon/pseuds/minervamoon
Summary: “So?  I held up my end of the bargain,” said the demon, stepping closer.  His voice pitched lower as he added, “Your turn.”Written for the Go-Events NTA Round 7:Rare PairsAnd now I ship them.
Relationships: Disposable Demon/Hoverboard Angel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: GO Events - Rare Pairs





	Fallen Angel

The angel who stood in the nondescript corner of Heaven could also be called nondescript. Plain, off white suit, hair brown and cut in what would be considered a very boring style by any human. But they’d learned long ago it was better not to be memorable when it came to dealing with the Archangels. If they remembered you, they’d ask for you specifically, quadrupling an already heavy workload. Running interdepartmental paperwork all around Heaven was enough of a job. Though, this angel wouldn’t have minded being the one to retrieve Gabriel’s dry cleaning every once in a while, for a change of pace if nothing else.

The angel was mulling all that over when they found themself surrounded by five demons. Every one of the demons wore the same clothes, the same hair, and the same face. And they all watched them with the same eager, excited gleam in their eyes.

“It’s done,” said… Eric? Was that the demon’s name? That sounded...possible.

“All of it?” asked the angel.

“Yep. Everything’s been delivered.”

“And no one-”

“Gabriel, Uriel, and the big-headed one-” Since the demon had already said ‘Gabriel’, the angel assumed he meant the Metatron. “-didn’t even notice me. Sandalphon and Michael weren’t even in their offices. Left the paperwork for Sandalphon on his desk, and gave Michael’s to their assistant. The pretty one that smells good? Though, you all smell good. Right better than anything in Hell at least.”

As he spoke, the other four demons just vanished, leaving only one standing before them. That excited light hadn’t diminished at all. In fact, it seemed as though it had grown, as if all five of the bodies’ excitement had added up and multiplied. He was almost vibrating with it now.

“So? I held up my end of the bargain,” said the demon, stepping closer. His voice pitched lower as he added, “Your turn.”

The angel bit back a grin that tried to put itself on their face and stepped back away from the demon, stepping down from the sleek, white hoverboard under their feet. “You better not disappear with it.”

The demon smiled brightly as he jumped onto the hoverboard with a whoop of joy.

A second later the hoverboard went forward but the demon did not. His arms pinwheeled as he pitched backward. Without thinking the angel reached out, catching him, the demon’s back to their front. The demon looked up at them, still grinning that grin of unencumbered delight. 

The angel’s heart did a strange thing just then. It beat, frighteningly fast. They found themself smiling back down at the demon sprawled in their arms.


End file.
